The iris is a human organ that transfers visual information, and can play the same role as the aperture of a camera. In addition, the iris is comprised of the most sophisticated and intricate fibrous tissue in the human body, and wrinkles or blood vessels in such a fibrous tissue can include intrinsic information in order to identify each individual.
An iris recognition system is one of the identity authentication methods using a live human body, and may retrieve the registered user information by analyzing the iris pattern. The iris recognition method may be used in order to improve security because the iris may be recognized only by a live user and identity theft is impossible.